Hallowed Be Thy Wean
"Hallowed Be Thy Wean" (also known as "Very Long Suite") is a suite by Residents, Uninc., which compiles a number of short pieces the group had been working on. The suite takes up most of the second side of the group's 1971 demo tape B.S.. A shortened edit was first released in 1997 on the box set Our Tired, Our Poor, Our Huddled Masses, and the full original suite finally saw official release on Record Store Day 2019 on the full, pREServed vinyl edition of B.S.. History "Hallowed Be Thy Wean" was compiled by Residents, Uninc. in late 1971 from an assortment of recordings made in their small apartment in San Mateo, and live recordings of the group's guerrilla-style performances at The Boarding House in San Francisco and at the wedding of their friend Philip "Snakefinger" Lithman in October 1971. Along with the tracks which precede it on the second side of the group's 1971 long-unreleased demo tape B.S., "Hallowed Be Thy Wean" is an approximate representation of the group's live set at that time, although consisting mostly of pieces recorded by the group at home. Elements of the suite (particularly "Eloise" and "Kamakazi Lady") would continue to find their way into the group's live sets as late as 2011 - usually deployed by the group as an easily-performed distraction when experiencing technical issues.Charles Bobuck, ''THIS Is For READERS'', 2016 "Eloise" and "Kamakazi Lady" were both filmed for possible inclusion in the group's abandoned feature film project Vileness Fats. Release Long unavailable to the public in its complete form, the first extract from the suite to be released to the general public was "Kamakazi Lady", which was included on the 1983 "MOP tapes" compilation Residue of The Residents. The first version of the suite to be released to the general public was a slightly shortened edit, twenty seconds shorter than the demo tape version (under the slightly alternate title "Hallowed Be Thy Ween") which featured on the four-disc set Our Tired, Our Poor, Our Huddled Masses in 1997. The shorter edit was also included on the related album Roosevelt 2.0 in 2001, as well as retrospective compilations ERA B474 in 2012, The Delta Nudes' Greatest Hiss in 2013, and The Residents Present The Delta Nudes in 2015. The complete, original mix of "Hallowed Be Thy Wean" was released for the first time on Record Store Day 2019, as part of the remastered and pREServed limited vinyl edition of B.S.. Here it was again retitled, this time as "Very Long Suite" (for no reason other than that the group "fancied a change""I gather they just fancied a change, after hearing it again after all these years reminded them of all the individual elements." - Richard, The Residents Facebook group, April 14th 2019). This same remaster was reissued later in 2019 as "Hallowed Be Thy Wean", on the two-disc compilation A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big. Tracks In Suite #Pink Lemonade #Sandman #Eat Me Mother #Bumble Bee #Eloise #D For Doorknob #Kamakazi Lady Credits * The Residents * Peggy Honeydew * Snakefinger This track is the only track on B.S to feature any credits. Appears on * [[Baby Sex|''B.S.]] (1971, released 2019) * Radio Special (Excerpt, 1977) * Residue Of The Residents (Excerpt, 1983) * Hell! (Excerpt, 1986) * ''Our Tired, Our Poor, Our Huddled Masses (1997) * Roosevelt 2.0 (2001) * Documentation - Tunes In Danger Of Becoming Lost (Except, 2009) * ERA B474 (2012) * The Delta Nudes' Greatest Hiss (2013) * The Residents Present The Delta Nudes (2015) * 80 Aching Orphans (2017, Excerpt) * A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big (2019) See also *The Delta Nudes *Peggy Honeydew *The Boarding House *Party of '71 *''B.S.'' *Party of '72 *D For Doorknob *Eloise *Kamakazi Lady External links and references *"Hallowed By Thy Wean" (original mix) on Spotify *"Hallowed Be Thy Wean" (2012 mix) on Spotify *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050206213129/http://rzweb.org/albums/before.html#baby Baby Sex at RZWeb] *[https://www.discogs.com/The-Residents-BS/release/13481620 B.S. at Discogs] *[https://www.discogs.com/search/?q=a+nickle+if+your+dick%27s+this+big&type=all A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big at Discogs] Category:The Delta Nudes Category:Songs Category:Baby Sex Category:A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big